La sortie de secours
by shadowquill17
Summary: Par hasard, en esquivant une fête étouffante où John aurait préféré ne jamais se rendre, il rencontre le mystérieux Sherlock Holmes, et ressent immédiatement une étrange connexion avec l'autre homme... mais serait-il bien sage de céder, quand John sait qu'il ne fait pas dans les coups d'un soir? Johnlock, évidemment.


**Cher lecteur, voici ma dernière création en date, pour toi et rien que pour toi !**

**Je peux te dire que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà, mais que bizarrement le ton de l'histoire a basculé quand j'ai recommencé à l'écrire avec la Sonate au Clair de Lune de Beethoven en fond sonore… je n'aurais jamais cru que ça affecterait autant mon écriture, sérieusement.**

**Bref, peu t'importe, j'espère juste que tu apprécieras mon humble production, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**…**

« Ça va être sympa, tu vas voir ! avait dit Mike en l'invitant à sa petite fête avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé, la semaine précédente. J'aurai une tonne de gens à te présenter, tu pourras te faire des amis, peut-être même te trouver un colocataire ! ».

Sur le moment, ç'avait semblé être une bonne idée, et John avait accepté pour ne pas vexer Mike, qui s'inquiétait sincèrement de le voir sortir aussi peu de son appartement minable pour aller faire des rencontres.

John soupira, détachant son regard de son verre de vin à moitié vide pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Des petits groupes de gens discutaient avec animation, secouant les bras avec entrain ; d'autres dansaient maladroitement sur le parquet du salon, débarrassé de son tapis persan pour l'occasion ; d'autres encore gravitaient d'un air dégagé autour du buffet abondamment garni.

Certains avaient vaguement tenté de lui faire la conversation, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et surtout il ne se voyait absolument pas partager un appartement avec un de ces professeurs ; tous avaient le même air légèrement supérieur, les yeux pleins de jugement derrière leurs lunettes cerclées de fer quand il voyaient arriver John, avec sa coupe de cheveux militaire et ses doigts crispés contre son flanc.

La musique et les rires emplissaient l'air, assourdissants, et John se surprit à penser qu'il aurait mille fois préféré passer une soirée comme toutes les autres dans son petit appartement mal-éclairé, avec un film d'action et une bière, plutôt que dans ce rassemblement d'intellectuels étouffant d'estime de soi.

Et puis leur vin n'était même pas bon.

-On n'a plus de glaçons ! cria soudain la voix de Mike depuis le fond de l'appartement, où John supposa que devait se trouver la cuisine.

Un concert de protestations accueillit cette déclaration.

-Comment je vais boire mon Coca, moi ? _Tiède_ ? s'exclama un homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne, en levant au ciel son verre plein dans un geste dramatique.

La petite blonde replète à côté de lui s'esclaffa.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu aimes ça, Boris !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et John, qui n'avait pas compris, se dit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une _private joke_ qu'il n'avait pas l'honneur de connaître.

Mike sortit du couloir, un sourire hilare sur le visage mais les mains vides.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille en chercher chez le voisin du dessus… annonça Mike à la cantonade. Il me dépanne de temps en temps.

Tout le monde baissa la tête vers son verre, peu désireux de quitter la chaleureuse ambiance du groupe pour monter un étage et réclamer des glaçons à un inconnu. John, pour sa part, leva tellement vite la main qu'il faillit faire basculer son verre. Mike lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu te portes volontaire, John ? demanda-t-il.

John haussa les épaules, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être prêt à tout pour déserter la fête.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, justifia-t-il d'un ton morne.

Mike lui fit un grand sourire, se méprenant apparemment sur son manque d'enthousiasme.

-Parfait, John, c'est super gentil de ta part, remercia-t-il.

Il lui donna rapidement les quelques indications nécessaires, et John put enfin sortir de l'appartement de Mike, fermant la porte derrière avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, chercha le bon appartement et, sans plus attendre, appuya brièvement sur le bouton de la sonnette (« Sherlock Holmes », disait l'étiquette collée dessous).

Il attendit quelques instants, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir et aucun bruit de pas révélateur ne se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. John, pris d'un doute subit, colla son oreille droite contre la porte ; le propriétaire devait être là, il entendait clairement de la musique classique – du violon ? - jouer dans l'appartement. Alors qu'il cognait gentiment ses phalanges contre le bois, le battant s'ouvrit, sans offrir de résistance contre son geste.

Perplexe, John ramena ses doigts contre sa paume et poussa la porte d'un geste lent. Elle s'ouvrit sans grincer, pour révéler un intérieur désordonné mais infiniment plus accueillant que l'appartement impersonnel de Mike. Partout des livres qui s'entassaient en piles menaçant de s'écrouler, des papiers vaguement rassemblés en des dossiers éparpillés, des meubles disparates dispersés çà et là au hasard, couverts d'objets en tous genres, et pourtant une impression inexplicable de confort se dégageait de la pièce.

Curieux, John se fraya un chemin au milieu du désordre ambiant, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il supposait être le salon et d'où lui parvenait encore les élans musicaux qu'il avait entendus plus tôt. La musique devint de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il s'approchait, et finalement put enfin voir le mystérieux voisin auquel il était censé demander des glaçons.

Il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, de profil, les yeux fermés, un violon calé contre son épaule. De ce que John pouvait voir, il était grand (beaucoup plus que John, autour du mètre 85), mince et incroyablement pâle. Ses boucles noires formaient comme une couronne sombre autour de sa tête, ses pommettes aigues et son grand nez offrant une ligne étrangement fascinante à son profil. Il jouait avec une passion tranquille, accompagnant les notes que produisait son archet d'un léger ploiement de sa silhouette élancée, son bras droit le guidant gracieusement contre les cordes.

John, comme hypnotisé, le fixa pendant quelques minutes. Des notes troublantes s'échappaient du violon de l'homme debout devant lui, des mélodies inconnues et des airs mélancoliques qui laissaient place aux autres avec fluidité, s'abandonnantà l'élan des longs doigts pâles qui les créait. Lorsque le violon se tut finalement, le dernier accord traîna encore quelques secondes dans l'air, étiré dans l'espace entre eux deux comme un long fil de sucre qui laissa comme un goût de manque sur la langue de John, bien après que le son eut cessé de réellement exister.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda soudain l'homme – Sherlock Holmes, puisque tel était son nom – en se retournant.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement quand les yeux clairs de Sherlock Holmes se vrillèrent dans les siens, et une chaleur rougissante gagna ses joues. Il avait les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il eut jamais vus ; des iris à la couleur indéfinissable, un mélange pur de vert clair, de bleu pâle et de gris argenté, animés d'un regard littéralement crépitant d'intelligence.

-Je… Mike m'a envoyé… balbutia-t-il.

Sherlock le contempla avec attention, un sourcil levé.

_Bon sang, John, ressaisis-toi _! s'ordonna John mentalement. _Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu croises un bel homme…_

_Un comme ça, si_, persifla une petite voix dans son oreille.

-Je viens vous demander des glaçons, nous n'en avons plus en bas.

Dieu merci, sa voix avait l'air parfaitement normale.

Sherlock le fixait toujours, et John sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier sous son regard intense.

-Des glaçons, répéta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Quelque chose dans sa voix grave et veloutée fit faire un saut périlleux à l'estomac de John, qui déglutit. Il hocha la tête.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, précisa-t-il poliment.

Il avait le sentiment étrange que la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde était offenser cet homme, qui le fixait toujours de ses incroyables yeux clairs ; ses longs cils sombres, totalement immobiles, projetaient une ombre dentelée sur ses pommettes proéminentes.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Il regarda John pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, qui ne firent qu'augmenter, si c'était encore possible, le trouble de John.

-J'allais faire un peu de thé, annonça soudain Sherlock Holmes du ton de celui qui était parfaitement à l'aise. Vous en voulez un peu ?

Son regard intense ne le quittait pas. John le regarda d'un air surpris, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer avec encore plus d'acuité qu'auparavant ses boucles noires, et ses longues jambes minces, et le col de sa chemise violette qui s'ouvrait sur un pan de peau blanc ivoire…

John sentit son cœur se contracter bizarrement, et se morigéna pour nourrir de telles pensées pour un inconnu.

Mais l'inconnu en question le regardait toujours, sa bouche à la lèvre supérieure en forme de cœur légèrement entrouverte, un imperceptible rougissement sur ses pommettes aigues…

Et John repensa à ce qui l'attendait un étage plus bas, aux légions d'amis d'amis d'un ami qui se pressaient bêtement autour du buffet en commentant d'un air savant Proust et la métempsychose. Il repensa à la figure exagérément enthousiaste de Mike, à son désir de lui faire rencontrer des gens, à sa pitié presque palpable en voyant John si seul et si misérable…

-Avec plaisir, s'entendit-il dire avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Sherlock Holmes lui sourit, une minuscule torsion du coin de ses lèvres qui assécha instantanément la bouche de John et disparut aussitôt. Il posa son violon sur une chaise et quitta la pièce, sans doute pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

John resta là quelques instants, incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire. Devait-il prendre le départ de Sherlock Holmes comme une invitation à le suivre hors de la pièce ? Ou attendre dans le salon qu'il revienne avec le thé qu'il lui avait si obligeamment offert ?

Finalement, le désir était trop fort de pouvoir découvrir une autre partie de cet appartement si étrangement accueillant John emprunta la même voie que son interlocuteur, et se retrouva, ayant passé la porte, dans une grande cuisine ouverte. Un plan de travail encombré trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert de boîtes en carton, de stylos, de feuilles de papier froissées en boule et d'un microscope étincelant entouré de nombreuses boîtes de Petri aux contenus impossibles à distinguer. Il flottait une odeur tenace de produits chimiques et de tabac froid.

Sherlock Holmes se tenait debout devant John, lui présentant son dos. Ses omoplates ondoyèrent tandis qu'il installait la bouilloire sur une plaque chauffante, et le regard de John suivit des yeux le subtil jeu de muscles qui se dessinait sous la fine étoffe prune. Machinalement, ses yeux glissèrent le long de la chemise pour se poser sur le jean de l'homme, et plus précisément sur ses fesses moulées dans le tissu noir, si attirantes et si fermes et si…

John se força à détourner les yeux. Bon Dieu, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler un peu. Qu'est-ce que Mike dirait s'il savait qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur son voisin du dessus ?

Du coin de l'œil, John vit Sherlock Holmes se retourner vers lui et, certain de ne plus être tenté par son irrésistible arrière-train, John put reporter son attention sur lui ; ce dernier arborait une expression étrange, une sorte de début de sourire amusé, comme s'il savait exactement ce que John pensait à cet instant précis.

-Alors, dit-il d'une voix calme, vous êtes un ami de Mike Stamford ?

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. On a fait nos classes ensemble à l'université.

Sherlock Holmes hocha le menton d'un air entendu, comme si les paroles de John n'étaient pas une surprise. John se demanda si Mike avait déjà parlé de lui à son voisin, avant de repousser cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue ; c'était ridicule, on ne discutait pas d'un lointain camarade des années universitaires avec son voisin du dessus.

-Et après, reprit le mystérieux Sherlock Holmes d'un ton détaché, c'était l'Irak ou l'Afghanistan ?

John se figea. Comment…

-P… pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

Mike avait dû parler de lui, alors.

Mais non, Mike ne savait même pas avant de le revoir où il avait passé toutes ces années…

-Irak ou Afghanistan ? demanda à nouveau Sherlock Holmes, sans montrer la moindre trace de gêne.

John, magré sa stupéfaction, fit de son mieux pour garder contenance.

-Afghanistan, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre ; John n'aurait pu détourner le regard, même s'il l'avait voulu. Un fil tendu d'électricité semblait s'être créé entre eux, et John pouvait presque la sentir crépiter entre leurs pupilles.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire le fit presque sursauter. L'autre se retourna encore une fois, et sa chemise se froissa sur sa taille fine quand il souleva la bouilloire pour verser l'eau brûlante dans deux tasses déjà prêtes.

-Sans sucre pour moi, crut bon de préciser John.

Sherlock Holmes avait comme un sourire dans les yeux quand il lui tendit une des deux tasses d'un geste naturel.

-Je sais.

John décida de ne pas relever, mais l'étiquette du sachet de thé qui dépassait du bord de sa tasse portait sa marque préférée. Il fronça les sourcils, lança un regard perplexe à Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Je suis très observateur, dit-il simplement en guise d'explication.

John se tut un instant.

-Au point de savoir que j'étais dans l'armée ? plaisanta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Personne n'est observateur à ce point-là.

Sherlock Holmes lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Apparemment, je le suis, fit-il d'un ton morne.

L'étincelle dans ses yeux pâles était toujours flamboyante, comme la flamme brillante d'une petite bougie. John ne détourna pas le regard, attendant patiemment que Sherlock s'explique ; ce dernier comprit et s'exécuta.

-Votre coupe de cheveux extrêmement courte et votre maintien rigide suggèrent une carrière militaire, débita calmement Sherlock Holmes dans un souffle. Votre âge que vous n'étiez pas seulement un homme qui a fait son service comme tous les autres, mais un militaire de carrière, probablement retraité à cause d'une mauvaise blessure. Et vous n'êtes pas resté en bas avec les amis de Mike, mais avez tout de même été invité à les rejoindre… Vous n'étiez donc pas en lettres, mais plutôt dans un autre cursus proche et aussi prestigieux. Quelle formation aurait pu vous valoir d'aller à l'université tout en vous engageant dans l'armée juste après ? Médecine, bien sûr. Donc vous étiez médecin dans l'armée. Quel front ? Bien sûr, la question se pose. En se basant sur les rides prématurées qui barrent votre front et les marques de bronzage inégales sur vos poignets, il s'agit d'un pays chaud et d'un conflit important et dangereux. Alors, c'est l'Irak ou l'Afghanistan.

Il avait expliqué tout cela à la vitesse de la lumière, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, son regard intense fixé sur John. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, et il la referma, proprement abasourdi.

-Incroyable, lâcha John dans un souffle. Vraiment… incroyable.

Sherlock Holmes lui lança un regard surpris.

-Vous trouvez ?

John, encore stupéfait, ne put qu'hocher la tête en répondant d'une voix sourde.

-Evidemment, répondit-il.

Comment aurait-il pu penser autrement ?

-C'était… c'était proprement extraordinaire.

Sa voix contenait mal son admiration, mais Sherlock Holmes ne parut pas s'en offusquer, bien que son visage conservât un air sincèrement surpris.

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent, d'ordinaire, objecta-t-il d'une voix douce.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Que disent-ils, alors ?

Sherlock Holmes haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Quelque chose dans la veine de « je t'emmerde, va te faire foutre » ? hasarda-t-il sans s'émouvoir plus que cela avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

John et lui échangèrent un regard, et une seconde plus tard John éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sherlock Holmes le regarda rire d'un air perplexe, mais un léger sourire surpris se formait lentement sur ses lèvres pleines, comme si John avait été un imprévu qu'il n'avait pas vu venir mais qu'il commençait à apprécier. John riait encore en portant à son tour sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres ; il vit le regard de Sherlock Holmes suivre son geste avec intérêt et ignora délibérément le vif pincement de désir qui tordit son estomac.

Il tendit sa main libre vers l'autre homme en lui adressant un grand sourire.

-John Watson, se présenta-t-il simplement.

L'autre lui serra la main, et John dut retenir un glapissement de surprise en sentant un courant électrique fourmiller entre leurs peaux.

-Sherlock Holmes, enchanté, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Leurs doigts se lâchèrent et l'électricité disparut.

-Mais bien sûr, vous l'aviez lu sur la porte.

John haussa les épaules, amusé.

-C'est une mauvaise habitude. J'évite de rentrer chez les gens dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

Le silence retomba bientôt entre eux, mais John ne ressentait aucun besoin de parler ; il avait l'impression que faire la conversation n'était pas la priorité de Sherlock Holmes. Alors il regarda ce dernier avec attention tandis qu'ils sirotaient chacun leur thé, leurs yeux aimantés l'un à l'autre, séparés uniquement par un ou deux mètres d'attraction irrésistible. John eut du mal à se contrôler et à ne pas franchir cette misérable distance pour embrasser Sherlock de force, mais sans savoir comment son geste aurait été accueilli, il préféra s'abstenir.

C'est tout naturellement, dans un silence confortable et rassurant, qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé de Sherlock, John concentré sur sa tasse pour éviter de renverser du thé partout sur le sol. Il leva cependant les yeux assez tôt pour voir Sherlock se laisser tomber avec une grâce inouïe sur les coussins moelleux, sa jambe gauche automatiquement relevée pour se poser sur la droite, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas fixer Sherlock d'un regard qui aurait tout dit…

A la place, John s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du canapé, pas tout à fait assez à l'aise pour s'installer dans une position aussi détendue que celle de Sherlock. Totalement conscient du regard pénétrant que l'autre homme posait sur lui, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse en boix sombre, et se redressa pour soutenir le poids muet et intense des yeux de Sherlock.

Mais bientôt sa volonté flancha et son regard s'égara un peu plus bas… vers le pan de peau satinée qui semblait briller en dessous de la pomme d'Adam de Sherlock, là où le dernier bouton de sa chemise se fermait, cachant le reste de sa poitrine aux yeux du monde – aux yeux de John.

Bon Dieu, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir ouvrir ces boutons un par un et passer ses mains sur la poitrine qu'il devinait douce et pâle comme un voile de givre, sous le tissu chatoyant de la chemise de prix…

-Et alors, vous cherchez un colocataire ?

La voix veloutée de Sherlock sortit brusquement John de ses pensées, et ses yeux remontèrent d'eux mêmes sur ceux de Sherlock. Ce dernier arborait à nouveau ce regard étrange, celui qui donnait à John le sentiment d'être totalement percé à jour…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Oui, je suppose que oui, fit-il d'un ton moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer, une longue main blanche plaquée contre sa cuisse.

John ne sut pas qui avait fait le premier pas. Il ne sut pas s'il avait juste perdu le contrôle et abandonné tout sens commun, ou si tout à coup Sherlock avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Le fait est que d'un seul mouvement, John se retrouva assis à califourchon sur Sherlock, ses mains férocement emmêlées dans les boucles sombres de ce dernier, sa langue explorant passionnément la bouche docile ouverte pour lui. Ses mains se glissèrent impatiemment sous la chemise de Sherlock, caressant la peau douce et chaude sous le tissu violet, et celles de Sherlock agrippèrent son dos, tirant et griffant presque dans son désir de se rapprocher de John ; leurs bras entremêlés se confondaient, leurs poitrines fusionnaient, leurs bouches ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de passer aussi vite à l'acte, et encore moins avec un inconnu. Il avait eu quelques expériences avec d'autres hommes pendant son temps à l'armée, mais cela avait toujours été le fruit d'une réflexion plus ou moins longue, et c'était plus un moyen d'assouvir un besoin physique impossible à satisfaire autrement que le fruit d'un réel désir.

Avec ce mystérieux Sherlock Holmes, pourtant, les choses n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes. C'était une réelle envie et non la nécessité qui lui donnait envie de promener ses mains partout sur ce corps souple, de passer ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau pâle et crémeuse, de lécher et d'embrasser chaque minuscule parcelle de l'épiderme de Sherlock qu'il pourrait atteindre pour le faire frissonner de plaisir…

Et pour frissonner, Sherlock frissonnait.

Coincé sous les hanches de John, chacun de ses frémissements incontrôlables traversait leurs vêtements pour donner la chair de poule à John, et alors même que ce dernier tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas jouir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent inexpérimenté, chaque tremblement du corps mince et gracieux abandonné sous lui rendait cette tâche un peu plus difficile.

Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand Sherlock prit soudain l'initiative de plaquer ses mains contre les fesses de John, pour le ramener brusquement contre son bas-ventre ; ce dernier lâcha un hoquet étouffé en sentant l'érection de Sherlock contre la sienne, mais son exclamation de surprise fut assourdie par les lèvres souples et avides contre les siennes, tandis que des doigts fébriles se faufilaient sous son pantalon et pressaient tendrement sa fesse droite. Un gémissement surpris échappa à John, tandis que Sherlock lui souriait d'un air innocent. Il attrapa fermement les hanches de John, le cala contre lui, et entreprit de les retourner.

Si le canapé avait été plus petit, l'expérience eut été un désastre de membres emmêlés et de cognements involontaires, mais sur la vaste surface beige de son canapé, Sherlock eut tôt fait de se retrouver assis sur les hanches de John, et la friction délicieusement intolérable de leurs deux érections leur fit fermer les yeux à tous les deux.

Mais John se devait de mettre quelque chose au clair.

-Je ne… bégaya John d'un ton haletant, d'habitude je… enfin, je n'ai jamais…

-Couché avec le voisin du dessus d'un de tes amis ? compléta Sherlock d'un ton amusé.

-N-non, je ne… enfin, je ne fais pas ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Sherlock. Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'ici.

Et il avait l'air sincère, et impatient, et ses yeux clairs brillaient comme deux petits lampes de désir.

Alors la main de John glissa dans le cou de Sherlock et l'attira à lui dans un baiser profond et langoureux, pressant avec force leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, ses bras noués autour du cou de John, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer, ses doigts fourrageant contre le cuir chevelu de John… il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir quand John mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et ce dernier sentit un éclair de fierté le traverser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, et quand leurs baisers devinrent plus pressants et plus profonds et qu'ils finirent par faire l'amour, la chose parut si naturelle et significative à John qu'il oublia sur le champ toutes les réserves qu'il aurait pu encore avoir sur un passage à l'acte aussi rapide et irréfléchi.

Jamais l'acte sexuel ne lui avait paru aussi évident, aussi fusionnel et partagé, et l'ironie presque moqueuse qu'il dût rencontrer ce sentiment avec un homme, et qui plus était un parfait inconnu, après toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues dans sa vie, ne gêna pas John le moins du monde dans sa poursuite enthousiaste et appliquée du plaisir de son partenaire.

Là, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Sherlock, les boucles sombres et humides de ce dernier tressautant encore faiblement contre son front, ses yeux pâles à demi-fermés pour mieux savourer les coups de reins lents et profonds de John, les seuls sons que John pouvait encore percevoir étaient ceux que produisait Sherlock dans son plaisir ; de petits gémissements étouffés, des soupirs hoquetants, des suppliques murmurées, et par-dessus tout, le nom de John, ce nom que Sherlock ne connaissait que depuis une heure et que déjà il prononçait avec une ferveur presque adoratrice…

Ils s'écroulèrent finalement l'un contre l'autre, haletants et en sueur, et John aurait certainement passé la nuit dans les bras de son nouvel amant si quelqu'un n'avait pas toqué à la porte alors même qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, son dos blotti contre le torse nu de Sherlock.

-Mmmfqu'eske… grommela-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Sherlock grogna en le sentant bouger, et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-John ? fit une voix masculine lointaine, d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

John se redressa d'un bond, soudain parfaitement éveillé.

_Mike._

Il sauta littéralement hors du canapé, attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila d'un seul mouvement, le regard déçu de Sherlock suivant chacun de ses gestes hâtifs.

-Un problème ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix basse.

-C'est Mike, dit simplement John en passant son pullover par-dessus sa tête. Il doit croire que je…

Il lança un regard désolé à Sherlock.

-Je… il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa-t-il pitoyablement.

John se détesta au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres ; le regard de Sherlock se troubla, leur étrange couleur bleu-vert étincelant plus que jamais.

-Bien sûr, dit ce dernier d'un ton neutre. Eh bien… merci, je suppose.

Il gloussa doucement, un rire léger qui sonna horriblement faux, et John sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

-Je…

Mais Sherlock ne le regardait déjà plus.

-Mike va t'attendre, John, fit-il d'un ton froid.

John cligna des yeux.

-Euh… oui, balbutia-t-il, oui, tu as raison.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la sortie.

-J'arrive, Mike ! cria-t-il en direction de l'entrée.

John tenta une dernière fois de croiser le regard de Sherlock, les mots se mélangeant dans sa gorge. Serait-il trop mélodramatique à présent de lui dire que ces quelques heures avaient été les meilleures qu'il ait connues depuis longtemps ? Que le rencontrer avait été un de ses plus grands plaisirs ?

Mais Sherlock évitait toujours délibérément les yeux de John, et ce dernier en fut réduit à quitter la pièce à regret, trop couard pour oser dire à Sherlock ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

Une seule pensée bourdonnait dans l'esprit nébuleux de John, martelant encore et encore son cerveau confus.

_Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. NE PARS PAS._

_Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. _

_Il te veut toi ! Tu vois bien qu'il a l'air aussi abattu que toi de te voir partir._

_Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons._

_Mais peut-être bien que si !_

_Personne ne ressent ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer. Personne. Il y a juste un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi._

_Chez lui non plus, ça semble pourtant assez clair._

_Ce n'est pas une raison._

-Tout va bien ? demanda Mike en voyant John sortir de l'appartement, interrompant abruptement le cours stérile de ses pensées.

-Mmh ? Oui, oui, ça va très bien, éluda John.

-Tu avais… oublié les glaçons, alors je suis monté… expliqua Mike d'un ton presque soucieux.

-Hein ? Ah oui, les glaçons.

John s'en souvenait, maintenant.

-Euh, désolé, hasarda-t-il. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop gâché l'ambiance.

Mike eut un petit rire et lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une absence de glaçons aura gâché une fête chez Mike Stamford !

John se força à rire, mais le son qui sortit de sa gorge était bizarrement étranglé ; Mike ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Alors, tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial.

John, distrait, leva la tête.

-Quoi ? Pour quoi ?

-Eh bien… fit Mike du ton patient qu'il aurait employé pour expliquer à un enfant que la terre tourne autour du soleil. Pour être ton colocataire ?

John voyait les lèvres de Mike bouger, mais le sens de ses mots mit un certain temps à atteindre son cerveau, et quand ils y parvinrent, ce fut une autre voix dans la tête de John qui prononça le mot « colocataire » d'une voix basse et rauque.

-Je…

Mike haussa un sourcil, visiblement incapable de comprendre ce qui arrivait à John. Mais ce dernier n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-J'ai oublié un truc, expliqua-t-il vaguement avant de tourner les talons pour s'élancer dans les escaliers, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il déboula comme un ouragan dans l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter, traversa pièces et couloirs au pas de course avant de trouver Sherlock, adossé au placard de la cuisine. Le cœur de John se décrocha en le voyant, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je ne fais pas dans les coups d'un soir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je sais, John, dit Sherlock d'un ton las. Tu l'as déjà dit.

Son ton neutre résonna douloureusement dans la poitrine de John, et Sherlock fit un petit geste papillonnant de la main.

-C'est fini, tu n'auras plus jamais à y repenser. Ne t'inquiète p-

-Tu n'as pas compris, coupa John d'un ton décidé en faisant un pas vers Sherlock.

C'était quitte ou double. Il devait parier qu'il pouvait bien interpréter l'expression de Sherlock, le regard dans ses yeux.

Il devait parier sur le fait que tous deux avaient senti la même chose ce soir-là.

-Je ne fais pas dans les coups d'un soir, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Sherlock le regarda d'un air confus, et puis soudain ses sourcils semblèrent vaciller et son regard se voila.

Et John franchit d'un pas la distance intolérable qui les séparait encore, et l'embrassa passionnément. Sherlock, après une seconde de surprise hésitante, abandonna toute résistance et se laissa fondre contre la bouche exigeante de John dont les mains touchaient et caressaient tout ce qui était à leur portée…

Ce fut John qui rompit le baiser, seulement pour mieux voir un Sherlock aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux lèvres humides et aux joues rougies lui lancer un regard qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois perplexe et insolent. John sentit son désir gronder un peu plus fort dans son ventre.

-Ce que je veux dire, expliqua John d'un ton patient, sa main toujours dans le dos de Sherlock traçant des cercles caressants, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu sois un simple coup d'un soir.

Sherlock ne se départit pas de son expression illisible.

-Ah non ? fit-il d'une voix basse dans laquelle John crut déceler une pointe d'anxiété.

-Non.

Jamais John n'avait été aussi certain de toute sa vie.

Sherlock parut réfléchir un instant, sa bouche formant une moue pensive, à la fois adorable et excitante, et qui tordit étrangement les entrailles de John. La position de sa tête, penchée sur le côté, évoquait irrésistiblement celle d'un chat.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il soudain.

Les pensées fusèrent dans l'esprit de John, confuses et indistinctes, trop rapides pour qu'il les comprenne toutes très bien.

_Parce que ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Parce que je sens chez toi quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de fragile et fascinant… parce que je te connais depuis quelques heures et qu'il est déjà inenvisageable pour moi de quitter cet appartement pour ne plus jamais te revoir._

-Parce que je veux te revoir, Sherlock, dit John sans tomber dans le mélodramatique.

L'interpelé battit des cils à la mention de son nom, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans émettre un seul son.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu… personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il voulait te revoir ? demanda John d'un ton caressant.

Toute angoisse s'était évaporée, seule lui restait l'envie de serrer Sherlock contre lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer… L'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas avoir envie de revoir cet homme, de le connaître, de le _posséder_, lui était proprement inconcevable.

Il posa une main légère sur la joue lisse de Sherlock, qui tressaillit.

Sherlock le fixa un instant, ses yeux pâles anormalement brillants.

-Jamais quelqu'un qui m'intéressait, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Le cœur de John fit un bizarre petit sursaut dans sa poitrine, et il sut qu'il était perdu. Sherlock se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta un centimètre avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. John sentit son souffle chaud sur sa propre bouche.

-Mike ne va pas se demander où tu es passé ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix amusée.

John grogna.

-Il peut débarquer ici avec les pompiers, j'en ai plus rien à cirer, déclara-t-il tranquillement, et leurs deux bouches se rejoignirent finalement dans un baiser au goût de promesse.

Quatre jours plus tard, John emménageait au 221B Baker Street.

- THE END -

**…**

**J'espère que cette fic t'a plu, cher lecteur, et si oui, que tu auras le bon cœur de laisser une review à une pauvre auteure affamée de reconnaissance et d'attention !**

**Si tu te demandes, la private joke des amis de Mike à propos du Coca qu'ils n'aiment pas vient de la chanson de Boris Vian « Je suis snob ». (C'est une super-chanson ^^)**

**Au plaisir !**


End file.
